


Where there was fire, ashes remain

by CaothicTinyPaws



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Lucius, Gay Sex, Jealously, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Short Chapters, Smut, Top!Sirius, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaothicTinyPaws/pseuds/CaothicTinyPaws
Summary: Lucius and Sirius had a secret relationship back in Hogwarts, before Lucius married Narcissa, before Voldemort, before war.But remember...where there was fire, ashes remain.~Short Chapters~





	1. Is it really that wrong?

Sirius opened the door and a furious Lucius Malfoy entered Grimmauld place, long hair following his elegant shape as a Halo.  
-Where are they? Now! Draco! Come here immediately- the man started screaming at the stairs.  
-What do you think you're doing?!- Sirius ran as fast as he could and put a hand against Malfoy's mouth. The blond stood still and a gasp escaped his thin lips, he could smell the former Gryffindor's cologne and feel the warmth coming from him. His reaction formed a smile on Black's lips which traced a line on the back of his neck, his free hand travelling to his waist-shhhh, they've just gone to bed.  
The sound of his low voice on his ear sent shivers down his spine. And when Sirius started walking to the kitchen he let himself be dragged along, still stunned by the feeling of that well-known body against him again.  
But when they got there he realised what he was doing and freed himself from padfoot's grip, taking distance.  
Sirius closed the door and looked at the Slytherin. His face hadn't changed much, it was still incredibly beautiful and pale but now black moons rested beneath his beautiful grey eyes and his expression showed how tired he was.  
-This cannot be happening, my son...-his voice raised a pitch, but Sirius was not listening anymore, the images of a younger Lucius had taken control of his mind.  
He remembered how he used to laugh when they were alone, feeling completely free in the presence of the black-haired boy. Then the silky touch of his blond hairs and the way his light weight felt when he sat on his lap while making out. But the best part was his lips. God, those lips hadn't aged a day.  
He shook his head, his attention focusing on the other man.  
\- ...Your godson must have done something to him. You have to tell him to leave Draco alone.-Lucius voice was a mix between anger and disgust but when he laid his eyes on the man in front of him, his cheeks became a strong shade of pink.  
\- What's the matter with you? Harry has not hexed your son. They're in love Lucius  
\- But that is completely wrong. They are two boys, for God's sake.  
\- That didn't seem to be a problem when we were together.- he got closer, his face only inches apart- Did you think that when you were on your knees with those beautiful lips stretched around my cock? Or when I was eating you out? Because I don't remember you telling me that. Maybe it was when I was slamming you against that wall of the third floor. Or when Lucius?  
His eyes shot open at the black-haired's words, the images coming back to his mind and making his black pants get tight. Their eyes met, bright grey against lustfully canine ones.


	2. What we have and What we remember

They were like that a few minutes not really knowing what to do. The last time they have had the opportunity of being alone in a room Narcissa had entered and interrupted when Sirius was just about to kiss him.

The taller man finally broke the distance between them and their lips crashed in a passionate dance. The contact felt exactly how they remembered, how they wanted it to be. Lucius soft lips moving delicately against padfoot's, who's hands cupped his face.

The blond took Sirius hands away from there, laying them down on his waist line. He caught the message immediately, smiling because of the known move. His strong hands squeezed Lucius ass and he moaned into the kiss. He took him up, squeezing again, and put him on the kitchen table; he settled then between his long legs and started rocking their hips together. They both moaned at the contact.

-Didn't you miss this Luci?-He started rocking their crotches together harder, only he called him like that. Not even his wife was allowed to give him nicknames. He'd once tried to stop Sirius from doing it. It hadn't work, of course and in the end he grew a like for it.

-Yes I ha... Ah Sirius- he started sucking at one of his sweet spots.

His mouth started moving down his neck and his hands moved to unbutton Lucius black shirt. He sucked at his right nipple until it hardened moving then to the left one and doing the same, leaving the man in a sweaty moaning mess.

When he finally arrived to his pants, Lucius placed his hands on his head raising his chin and kissing him, his teeth sinking softly on Sirius' lower lip. The black-haired man finally took them off, underwear going with it and letting Lucius' throbbing cock in front his face.

He took it between calloused fingers and licked the pinkish head before taking the length on his mouth.

-Sirius... Please ahh- the blond's mouth fell open and his long fingers tangled on his black curls when he started bobbing his head. Sirius' tongue tortured Luci's cock and his hand cupped his full balls.

\- I... I want to suck you Sirius, please.- the desperation on his tone made his knees shake. He needed this just as much as he did.

He moved away from Luci and the man kneeled in front of him. His eyes locked on him while the long pale fingers unbuckled his belt. The pants were taken down very slowly until they rested shortly on his ankles and Lucius' mouth pressed a wet kiss over the place where the tip of his cock marked his boxers.

The next thing he felt was the warmth of his mouth around him and the quick softness of Luci's tongue pressing against the head of his penis.

His cold fingers cupped the full balls and massaged them lightly, applying just enough pressure to make him squirm.

Padfoot tangled his hands on Lucius' hair and pulled. If he kept on teasing him like that he would be coming soon. And even if the idea of filling Lucius delicious mouth with his cum was delightful...

\- Ah... Luci stop

He moved away with a wet pop and looked at him with a question in his eyes.

\- If you keep on doing it I'm gonna come and I think they're at better places where I can do it. Don't you?

The Gryffindor took his hand and dragged him to his bedroom, leaving their pants behind them.


End file.
